


三月雨/pwp

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	三月雨/pwp

三月雨

三月雨浸得空气中到处是潮湿的气息，木制的桌子像要随时腐烂，墙壁好似能摸出水来。原先他的办公室里仅有一扇巴掌大小的窗，平日里都点着灯，但当三月雨下起来，好像被泡在了水里，我说想呼吸些空气，吹吹风，便磨他要到城堡里的另一间房去办公。他一开始不同意，我就继续磨，一遍又一遍求他。最后他听我开口说话就以为是要提起办公室的事情，这才勉强答应我去有落地窗的大房间。  
三月雨下的久了，书架上的书都有一股潮湿气。我缩在毛毯里读书，他则坐在长沙发上看文件。许久后我放下书本，在氤氲的水汽间悄悄坐到他身边。雨水从未完全关闭的窗口冲入，伴随一股凉风，我不由自主地打了个寒战，随后故意蹭在他身上，环住他的腰。他放下文件，问我怎么了，我说没什么，想你而已。  
雨天一到，我总是又兴奋又恐慌，甚至在喜欢中夹杂着厌恶。从城堡的三楼向下望去，远方是一片被吹得歪歪斜斜的树林，还未完全长成的枝叶在风雨中摇摇欲坠。  
潮湿的气息遍布房间。我靠在他身上，依稀闻得到一股淡雅的清香，这是他所用的洗衣液与沐浴露的味道。我想要按倒他，他也顺势倒下去，我们紧贴彼此的肌肤，文件被风吹起，好像纷飞的蝴蝶。亲吻从唇齿开始，他的气息温热，正在我身下。先是吮吸，再是啃咬，到我轻轻舔舐他的脖颈，欲望正悄然升腾。我想要腻在他身边。我的双手先一步动作，想要解开扣子，但我们的制服都很难脱下。他是魔界的王，我是他的下属，按理说我们不该在每一个三月的雨天都在办公室里缠绵，但事实如此，因为我无时无刻都在他身边，不想让他离开我。三月雨让我们的衣服都染上了潮湿的味道，我跪坐在他身上解开第一颗金色的扣子，然后是第二颗。脱下外套，还有黑色的衬衫。他握住我的手，笑道，我还要工作呢，我的大小姐。  
隔着布料我摸到他结实的肌肉，窗外，水珠打碎了树叶。地毯被几滴涌入室内的雨水浸染，这里也变得潮湿。他缓慢地闭上眼，他的眼半紫半红，其间漾着柔和的清波，尽管许多人说那双眼象征杀戮。在我触碰到皮带扣时他轻声说，这里可是办公室，亲爱的。  
我说，可是现在是休息时间。  
他睁开一只眼，满含笑意地问：你就那么希望再和我做？哪怕是在办公室里？  
我没有否认，也没有承认。从前我喜欢假装无知而去勾引他，不经意间摸到他的腿、胸和小腹。在亲吻时故意蹭他的身体，或者睡觉时手指滑过他两腿之间。一直以来他都保持着奇妙的克制，直到某一天我们都喝醉了。我就像想要偷尝禁果的动物，一次还不够，现在又在渴望另一次。我抱怨说这件制服太难脱下，甚至只是解扣子就能让人欲望消散。  
我昨天看到一条裙子。我说道。我的手指划过他腰间，终于认真地想解开束缚在最外面的腰带。我说：我真的很想穿连衣裙。  
他问：就是你给我看的那条？  
对。我说。在雨还没有下起来的那天，我在网络上看到一条黑色的抹胸纱裙，模特的腰部曲线性感而诱人，我期待着哪一天我也可以变得如此成熟。但是他看过之后笑了，他说，你这样穿我会控制不住自己的。我说本来也没想让你控制，再说，我又不像她一样性感。他的手抚上我的腿，他说，你只是坐在这儿，就让我欲火焚心。  
可是工作期间我们必须穿制服。他说。而且你看，现在你的制服不也是裙子吗？  
的确现在的制服是裙装，黑色衬衫风衣外套带红色袖章，配黑色中长裙和长靴。但是无论是远看还是近看都一样冰冷，仿佛战场上那些惯于杀戮的战争机器，这也很符合其他种族对恶魔的印象；做我们这种工作的——魔界使者，就相当于特工，确实应该冰冷。可我想要炽热和温暖，想要用火烧灼他的心。所以我才总是喜欢那些与我们不相符的东西，奶油小蛋糕、冰激凌和亮闪闪的装饰物。  
我想要穿那种特别的裙子。我说，就像上次穿短裙和黑色丝袜一样，再说，穿不穿制服也不过是你一句话的事，你随便下个命令就好了。  
那我要命令你每天穿不一样的漂亮衣服来我的办公室。他笑着说。他抚上我的手，我的体温总比正常人要低一些，因此他的温度在我的肌肤上变得格外明晰。我说：好，那你要尽快把这句话写到规定里去。  
说完我的手滑向他两腿之间，在触摸到他膨胀的欲望时我立刻收回了手，恐惧夹杂着兴奋一起涌上心头。但就在我犹豫的一瞬，我像是重重摔在地上一样大脑空白，紧接着我才发现自己陷在了沙发里，而他双手撑在我的身旁，正以居高临下的姿态看着我。就在刚刚他起身将我按在沙发上，现在是他的反攻。  
你让我变成这个样子，要怎么补偿我？他问。  
亲一下够不够。我说。  
我总是会在他面前假装自己什么都不懂。当然，他也会看出来我在假装，然后我们就演下去。他说：不够，要亲很多次。  
我说，那干脆来睡了我呀。  
他笑道，我不要。如果你真的想和我做，刚刚就应该直接强上了我。还是说你喜欢被动呢，我的大小姐。  
我不再说话，浸泡在三月雨中，心脏都变得湿乎乎的。我只是笑着伸出手，想要抚摸他的脸颊。他吻下来的时候我知道他已经无法再控制自己了，因为隔着衬衫我感觉到带着潮湿的燥热，潮湿来源于这水汽氤氲的风。我趁机抱住他的腰，手向他的下身滑去，这一次并非不经意，而是我有意触碰到他抬头的欲望。他的动作明显顿了一下，随后俯在我身上将双手按在头顶。皮靴将沙发踢得乱七八糟。  
你喜欢这样吗？他的声音却是温柔的。好像每次被强迫你都会更兴奋呀。  
我不自然地红了脸，也许没错。但仅仅对他一个人如此。魔界使者中的一部分人负责审讯，我并不包括在这一部分人之内，我负责内容的整理，有时他会负责审讯，我看到他的靴子踩在那犯人的身上，他微笑着摘下黑色手套握紧刀子，他坐在那里用威胁的语气进行询问，那些瞬间让我心跳加速，好像误闯进了森林的小动物一般恐慌又兴奋，我期待着。我期待着他温柔地用手铐锁住我的手腕，让我彻底无法反抗，我期待着他用鞭子抽打我的身体，期待他强迫性分开我的双腿，期待他说出命令的话语。这时候我又会想起他是我的上级，他是魔界最强，是我不能违抗的存在。  
三月雨濡湿了我的身体。  
我想看你自己脱掉衣服的样子。他说。  
不要。我要你来帮我。  
我来吗？你还真是喜欢被动呀，大小姐。但我想看你脸红的样子，一定很可爱。他松开手将手指放到我的胸膛正中，随后又下移，像我为他解开扣子那样为我解开扣子。  
这句话就好像有魔力，我的脸颊开始发烫，连忙别过头去，正看到窗外的树木被风吹得歪斜，闪电划过天际，阴冷的风在我们身上盘旋。先是外套，随后是衬衫，紧接着是他贴上皮肤的唇，他在胸腹部之间停下，我几乎要尖叫出声。我想要亲吻他、想要被他用最色情的方法狠狠欺负、想要他抚摸我身体的每一处。我虽是这样想，但依旧咬着唇。每到这种时候我就会丧失主动的勇气，而且现在我们在办公室里，必须要安静。  
安静到我们能听到走廊里的脚步声。  
他的吻向上，到锁骨，然后再度向下。他扯开衬衫，指腹摩挲着已然挺立的乳尖。我只能咬紧嘴唇，双手自然滑进他的衬衫之中。  
他又一次吻下来了。

三月时，雨中有雷电。细密的雨点打湿了发丝，我紧贴着落地窗喘息。风透过窗子打在我们身上，卷来泥土的气息。他终于又放弃了控制自己——放弃了理性，无视掉那些有关于我和他之间的传言。他的体温透过紧贴的肌肤传过来，传到我的心窝，我被他压在窗前，在被侵犯、被占有的快感之中压抑着喘息。我想要伸出手去握住他的手，但离开了窗子我会失去平衡。我不知道——我不知道现在的我在笑还是在哭，三月雨与汗水一同滴下，他的动作带着焦急的渴望。  
呻吟在他顶入最深处的刹那泄出。我想挣脱，但又想陷得更深。后颈部有他嘴唇温软的触感，他又一挺身，直撞得我像要融化成春天里的一滩水，我抓了下他的手，身子绵软无力，只能继续接受他逐渐加快的动作。交合的声音隐没在雨中，所有的事物都像要化成春天里的一滩水。  
以后不许再这样了。他说。他的手刚好隔着衣服握住我的乳房。再勾引我，我真的会忍不住。我们都没有完全脱下衣衫，像受罚似的站在玻璃窗前，却总有一些羞耻感，好像外面有人已经看光了我的身体，尽管外面是一片森林，而那里没有任何人。欲望就像森林里贪婪的小兽，在潮湿的甬道间跟随着云层后的月向前猛冲，随后又被甘甜的汁水包裹，直到它变得更加火热。  
三月雨从外面的世界里闯进来，三月雨让我们变得湿润。玻璃窗子外面是一片森林，森林正在粘腻的液体中摇晃着。我多想永远、永远停留在这个与他交合的瞬间，就连眼前的森林也都变成一抹胡乱的绿，直到一股阴冷的风吹起我们的发，我才在骤降的温度里苏醒。他说，你怎么了？你在抖。我说那是因为喜欢才抖。我兴奋了。他听完笑出了声，随后抱得更紧。他说，大小姐，你害得我在办公室里失去理智，都怪你。我说，是啊，都怪我。  
那就让欲望再疯狂些也不错。


End file.
